1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to electrical surgical programmable drug dispensing systems and, more particularly, pertains to a programmable drug dispensing system which can utilize preselected algorithms as locally stored or can also process algorithms stored in other computers for dispensing of drugs by the drug dispensing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art drug dispensing devices and systems are currently in the infancy of development.
The prior art dispensing systems lack an accurate delivery at constant flow rate of drugs. The controlled repeatability of the prior art systems has been minimal, and a particular cause of concern has been leakage of the drug through the pumps. Very few of the prior art systems have utilized a self-contained reservoir.
Also, the prior art drug dispensing systems have not allowed for programmability and this has not been particularly useful from a practical bedside or implantable standpoint.
Further, the prior art drug dispensing systems have not utilized a controller that prints out the paramaters such as the patient, date, time, drug, dosage levels and frequency of dosage.
Finally, the prior art systems have not utilized a plurality of specific algorithms nor have the systems been adaptable to the currently generated computer system storing numerous algorithms for the numerous drugs available through prescription.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a drug dispensing system including a drug dispenser and an external controller for the drug dispenser. The drug dispenser utilizes a CPU controlled pump motor for repeated and accurate dispensing of drugs at predetermined levels and frequency. The drug dispenser CPU is programmed by the external controller or through the external controller from a third computer storage of drug dispensing algorithms. The drug dispenser is reuseable, can dispense critical drugs in minute quantities or noncritical drugs in large volume, and is particularly designated for burn victims, cancer patients, diabetic stabilization, metabolic rate testing, and heart attack victims.